


Yang Bang

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Yang makes a sacrifice for her sister’s sake, gives up much more than she realized once the deed has been done.





	Yang Bang

Yang Xiaolong - a bodacious blonde - found herself in a pickle (gets one inside herself too, more on that later). Someone has been picking on her younger sister, Ruby Rose. The signs were small, scribbles on desk and lockers. Later, unseen assholes chucked various objects from windows and corners. All targeted the young Rose, who found comfort in caring friends. Some sent complaints to the teachers about the assault. This action only increased the frequency to the point this went beyond normal bullying.

One day, Ruby went missing. Yang, her teammates, and others tried to find her in a frantic manner. When her phone received a text message, the blonde gal read it to see the words, ‘Emerald Forest, Chess Altar.’ Without the others, she hightailed all the way through an ocean of green trees. Past the tree trunks, she eventually made it onto a clearing that led the way to an area full of broken stones. Several, small pillars that held chess pieces in a past exam remained standing. One was covered in chains that bound a naked small body. Yang became shocked when she saw that it was Ruby trapped there with a blindfold and ball gag. She considered it a miracle there was no presence of blood or other messes - evidence of any physical abuse.

Several minutes of untying freed the younger sibling. Yang held her terrified sister, who cried from the terror of being kidnapped by people she never had a chance to identify. She also bawled about leaving, going back to her home island of Patch.

During the trip back to Beacon, Yang’s anger boiled like water in a cauldron. When she made contact with her friends and had them take care of Ruby, the pissed blonde replied back to the message she received earlier, asking for a meeting with the ‘sons of a bitches.’ She also took note that the phone number didn’t match any known area code - contact made with an encrypted, anonymous device.

Hours of waiting fanned Yang’s fury. When coordinates came back, she bolted toward the area. Her journey took her into the shady parts of Vale. The fearless blonde navigated past the buildings as wisps of fire flickered from certain body parts - Aura enflamed. This search came up fruitless; nobody confronted the girl on fire. Relentless, she continued this man hunt throughout the night. Once she calmed down and checked the sky, it was morning. The Huntress underwent an all-night effort that left her exhausted for nothing.

Yang dragged herself back to school. Throughout the first half of the day, she struggled to stay awake. When friends asked about her condition, she said she was fine. They shared the good news that Ruby recovered and the teachers were investigating the recent times. Just when the blonde figured things were fine, her Scroll received a text from the anonymous scumbag.

Yang had every right to ignore the message after going through her previous ordeal. When she remembered Ruby’s condition, she forced herself to open it and read the typed instructions. The blonde began to refuse the demands until she read on the consequences, threats that ensured her of what would happen if the conditions were not met.

The details appalled Yang, but convinced her enough to skip the next class. She used the extra time to enter one of the school’s training gym. This area represented older designs, walls high and white while the floors were filled with polished planks. Benches and workout equipment were strewn all around, a mess nobody bothered to deal with in this unpopular part of the school. Since the heater wasn’t turned on until later, the air was chilly enough for the blonde’s nipples to harden and poke through the front cover of her white t-shirt.

Yang glanced around the place to find it deserted. It was going to remain this way for a while since nobody occupied any training facilities in the morning (might have been a few weeks since this one was used). Still angry, she called, “Hello? Are you here, shithead? Got your invitation to come and rip you into pieces!”

“Is that a party or a bloodbath? Where I’m from, that could mean the same thing.”

The new, low voice came from the back. Yang spun on her heel to see a taller male walk through the doors she entered herself seconds before. This newcomer had a stunning dark complexion. Facial hair - beard and moustache combo - were shaven to give him a slick look. The longer strands from his cranium were tied into a ponytail. Muscles showed on his bare arms and legs, the rest were bulges under his dark sleeveless t-shirt and white gym pants. He was buff, built from obvious hours of training and weight work. As his image enacted physical attraction, his musky smell stimulated Yang’s sensitive parts.

“The name’s Biscuit, but you can call me Biz. Already know your name cause you’re famous.”

“Hi Biz, ready to die for what you did to my sister?”

“After you hear what I have to say, sure.” The arrogant male stood before the blonde. She tried not to stare at his physique, huge muscles stacked on the chest and biceps. His legs were also thick with meat. At closer distance, his odor struck her senses hard enough to make her dizzy. “Because we wouldn’t want anything else happening to that sweet sister of yours. Rather than do something you’ll regret, hear me out and then consider your options, Goldilocks.”

Yang shook her head and crossed arms, regained composure. “G-go on, tell me why it’s not better to castrate you now.”

“Because I have a crew in Beacon. See, we got transferred here from a violent side of Vacuo, the place Humans have a habit of saying it’s bad because of the Faunus. That it’s our fault so long as no none of their people get the bad labels.”

Implied details woke Yang up to the fact that she talked to a member of the beast-kins. Her enemy’s pointy ears and unnatural thickness supported the evidence.

“What you need to know is that I run with a group that helps each other get what we want. We don’t play nice like the whipped pets.” Biz whacked one side of Yang’s breasts. The pair jiggled behind the shirt. The sting and sudden action infuriated the gal. “And what I want is for you to let me have fun with this fucktastic body of yours.”

The blonde blinked out of disbelief. “What?”

Biz slammed his palms into the bottom of the titties. He clamped fingers into the mounds and fondled the flesh in different directions. Yang tried to yank out of his grip, but he was strong. His hold alone could have made bruises that lasted 8for days.

“I want to fuck you, isn’t that clear enough?” The Faunus let out an erotic sigh. His stinky breath nauseated the blonde. “You’re hot, but don’t let any man touch you except for the ones you go off to see on weekends. It’s always interesting to hear what your fetishes are from those male hookers; looks like you got some issues going on.”

Yang made a mental note to smoke out the gossipers. This thought didn’t last long when her feet left the ground. The Faunus’s enormous strength left her dangling in the air; the taller male forced heir eyes to make contact.

“And to make this simple, you’re going to take what I have and like it or else your sister will serve as a nice substitute. That body of hers look tight; virgins are always fun to break.”

Thoughts of Ruby came to mind. Yang growled, “Touch her and I’ll-.”

“Do what, kick my ass?” The dark man lowered the gal until her feet returned to the floor’s flat surface where she could stand. “I would love to see you try before my guys go to her room for a fun time. They might even take on the rest of your friends for an orgy. Sounds cocky of me, sure, but do you want to take that chance?”

The blonde assessed the situation. Past dealings with corrupt folks taught her how to keep an eye out for bullshit. Up until now, she saw no signs of falsehood or weakness with this Faunus. He already carried out several successful attacks that proved his willingness to become violent. Neither the police nor the teachers shared any progress in taking him down. And he was strong, already so much that he was willing to meet Yang face-to-face despite his advantages.

“If your dumb ass is done catching up, take off the shirt. I told you to leave it behind. If you don’t listen the next time, your jailbait sister and the rest get the whack.”

Yang drew in a deep breath, calmed her temper and reckless thoughts. Slowly, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. When the fabric passed the chest, her breasts jiggled behind a yellow bra. Before she could take the top off, Biz shoved her until her back smacked against the wall. One strong hand pinned her wrists against the surface. Another roamed around her peach skin, up and down the hourglass figure, across her six-pack abs. His nails raked into the skin to leave a light buzz across the nerves.

“Hey, let go!”

“No can do, not when your body feels amazing as it looks.“ The Faunus whistled, “And we didn’t even get to the best parts yet.”

Biz fiddled with the bra until it snapped off. The luscious breasts spilled out, double-D cup breasts. He took one in his free hand and shook it. “Now these are the shit. These can grow into a fine size if you ever get a Faunus seed inside that hot oven of yours.”

Although the trapped gal couldn’t see through the shirt, she remained defiant. “Good luck with that. Dicks as small as yours can only shoot blanks.”

Yang’s threat didn’t discourage Biz at all, not when his mouth took in her nipple. A hard suck stimulated the tip. His available hand also jerked fingers into the snatch, spread the lower mouth open with his fingers, forcefully. This rough foreplay left the victim shaking, barely holding in any reactions that would convince him to try harder.

Her efforts became useless once he suckled harder, rotated between each of the teet. He rolled his tongue around, lifted them up with mouth alone. He pumped his fingers in and out of the vag, massaged her inner walls to make juices flow like a river down his arm. Soon, the inner walls squeezed around the digits.

“Whoa, someone came.”

“No I didn’t.”

A hand smacked into Yang’s stomach. She coughed from the sharp pain. Several more stung different parts of her stomach - two reached her titties to make them jiggle around. Once done, Biz released her. She slid down the wall until her ass met the ground.

“Lying comes with penalties, each worse than the last. Did it before, won’t mind doing it again on your grade-A meat. Plenty out there in the wild who’d bitch less than you.”

Yang sat still and tried to catch her breath. Hands dragged the rest of her shirt off. The first image she saw after regaining sight was a big, black penis dangling in front of her face. Her breath hitched as her eyes scanned the pink head, large veins, and the length colored in solid ebony. Its twitches and drooling pre-cum resembled that of a creature; size could have fit the description of a third arm. She couldn’t look away, not when its raw smell disrupted her logic and sanity.

“Now that I did you, it’s time for you to do me.”

Biz made his demands clear. As she tried to cope with this oppression, the blonde became conscious of their placement; anybody could see them by merely walking past the open doorway. Factoring in time, she realized there were only bad or worse decisions.

“We can’t do this here. Can we move?”

To her relief, the Faunus granted this request. They moved their affair next to a wall on the far side of the gym, behind benches that shielded their bodies from the attention of random passerbyers.

Here, Yang tried to gulp down the huge cock with back against the wall and on her knees. She only made it halfway up the dark meat. Biz chuckled at this blowjob he received on his feet - hardly did much on his end. His natural stink left the blonde feeling sick, more than the taste in her mouth.

“Come on, Goldilocks, gotta put in more effort if you want porridge from papa bear’s tree trunk.”

The blonde cocksucker glared at the male as she pulled back to make the phallus droop from her tongue. She lifted up the meat with one hand to lick down its side. The other hand massaged his melon-sized balls. This effort made pre-cum spill out of the piss hole. She licked up the bitter nectar, felt the warm cream enter her stomach like hot soup. Despite her disgust, she also felt desire for the impressive baby breeder.

“Now I know you love sucking my dick, but we shouldn’t spend all day on this. Gonna cum soon, so you should know how to catch that load.”

Yang paused as the thought of consuming semen didn’t bode well for her appetite. She overcame this discomfort to swallow the huge cock back in. In hopes to get the ejaculation out early, she let her mouth secrete spit to use as lube.

“No, no, that’s not how this’ll end. You’re going to take it all in like a good Human sow.”

With his large hands, Biz took hold of the blonde’s skull and chin. He started to push, shove his dick down the throat. Yang gagged as the cock stretched her mouth beyond the limits, more than any cock had done before this one. As tears ran down her eyes, she gurgled on the spit that gathered in any free space left in her mouth. Several thrusts fit most of the huge cock in, forced both jaws to extend out like a nutcracker.

“Yeah, that’s good. Take it deep; get ready cause you’re about to get your favorite drink.”

Hot milk blasted down her throat. Yang choked. She tried to move, but Biz’s grip forced her to stay. He even pulled to jam in the remaining inches of his penis inside for a full-time consumption.

Yang resorted to her only option: drinking down to the last drop. Revulsion of this act mixed with craving - she found this rough handling somewhat pleasant. The blonde refused to act on such masochistic desires right as the Faunus pushed her so her mouth would slide right off his man meat.

“Goddamn, you guzzled that like a good beer.” The delighted Biz stuck out his tongue and pumped his dick with one hand. Hardly an inch of the length was lost. A few strokes revitalized the penis into a rising stiff. “But we’re not done with that mouth yet. Got one more thing to try before you start running that all over the school again.”

Yang feared the worst. They came true with the next scene: taking cock with back against the floor. She swallowed it all lying down as Biz hovered his head near her pussy. The young adults attended each other in this sixty-nine position. It astounded her that the Faunus could maintain his rhythmic thrusts during the same time he skillfully played with her crotch.

“Hey, don’t take it like some blow-up doll.” The dark male smacked his partner’s fat ass cheeks, left a stinging handprint on the round area. “That mouth better cover it all or I’ll make sure your sister’s pussy does even if I have to rip a hole through that belly of hers.”

The threat forced Yang to endure its size and the bump it made inside her throat. Spit, semen, and other fluids ran down her face like a waterfall - from every skin pore.  The large ball sack smacked against her chin.

Biz seemed to enjoy himself as he hummed and licked the flesh of her pussy like a dog lapping up water from a river. His rough tonguing and fingering kindled that side of the body, created a pressure that reached its peak, forced the gal into an orgasm.

“Whoa, someone’s excited.” The dark male made his remark after the blonde’s inner walls tightened and leaked out natural fluids. “I am too, so I’ll show it like you did just now.”

Biz put more weight on his hips to force the cock in deep. When the hairy base met her face, Yang’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. The musky odor, the giant size, and the spicy taste almost overwhelmed her. This resistance failed after cum shot into the back of her stretched throat, the second load she had to take through her oral hole. She tried to get up or crawl - do anything to break free. The strong Faunus hardly budged; the blonde was forced to take it all with violent coughs and twitches right to the last spurt.

“Did you like that? I didn’t fuck my usual bitches for a week, so there’s plenty more to cum.” The satisfied Biz propped onto his limbs and rose up to yank the penis out of the hole. Yang gasped for breath and retched, tried to recover from the suffocating cum guzzling. She scrunched her face when her partner slapped his penis against her face, tapped the huge size against her cheek - showing off its lack of erection. “Now that we’re warmed up, spread those legs so daddy can start putting that womb of yours to good use.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Yang slapped the dick away. As Biz cursed, she got on her knees and reared back a punch. “And I’ve had enough of this, you piece of shit!”

The blonde rushed forward with a punch. Just when she hit thin air, a sharp pain ran up her stomach. With wide eyes, she looked down to see the Faunus had struck her stomach with his own fist - knuckles hard as steel. The pain made her bend over and cover mouth with one hand when the need to puke arose.

“Really? Because I’m not satisfied, you cunt.” Biz snatched a handful of the blonde’s hair. One tug forced her head to rise until they met eye-to-eye. His silver-eyed glare put the fear of all Maidens into Yang’s soul. “See, the bargain I wanted was to enjoy the entire package, not just blow a few measly loads into your yap hole.”

The Faunus threw the female into the ground. After landing, she tried to rise on shaky arms. A hand behind her skull stopped this, kept her head down.

“And you wonder why your Aura doesn’t work? That’s because I put a Collar on you. It’s the same kind those goddamn Schnees used on my folks when they ‘worked’ for them.”

Yang placed a hand against her neck to feel a thin plastic. She glanced down enough to see a small, black torus wrapped around the area. This explained why there was no inkling of Aura energy - her flames - active on any part of her body.

“Now get ready to squeal because I’m going to do this hard.”

Hands tore at the shorts and underwear, flung fabric everywhere. When fingers met her snatch, Yang knew she was buck naked. Her state did not frighten her as much as the cock that was about to go inside her.

“P-please be gentle with that huge thing.” Yang cringed when a familiar head pressed against her vagina. “And don’t cum inside. Please don’t, I don’t want to get pregnant at this age.”

“My mother didn’t either, but the Humans didn’t care. Their negligence killed her firstborn. I was luckily the third by the time she let my dad do it after they got hitched up.”

Biz leaned down to kiss Yang’s cheek. He also nibbled on her ear. “But this here isn’t about getting back at racists, it’s about a new order settling in Vale. Humans don’t know it, but it’s happening. My right allows me to take a woman by putting a child into her belly with my horse cock.”

A pain shot through the blonde’s head as the cock dug into the vag. Its huge length stretched out the birth canal. Several thrusts only allowed half of it to go in. The entire time  of this penetration, Yang clawed the floor, whimpered, and sniffled. She could only fling legs around as her partner pinned arms against the floor to ensure nothing interfered with this process.

“Fuck yeah, so tight.” Biz pushed in the last of the length so his balls could hang close above her bottom. It was strange that he showed mercy, didn’t immediately start the womb pounding. Yang used this time to correct her breathing and tried to get more comortable.

“And don’t worry. If you have my child, you’ll be his mother and I’m his dad. That same promise goes to all my girls.”

Yang felt mixed about this comment, its underlying messages. This analysis ended when the Faunus began to move his hips, start the breeding motion. She grunted as the dick dragged her insides along, forced her body to move with Biz’s. More of her snatch’s lube and accommodation ended this. This hardly helped as the man assaulted the pussy with large, powerful strokes.

Each thrust landed a hit to the womb. Each time, Yang groaned and came. Minutes later, fluids dripped out of her vagina and formed a small puddle on the floor. Biz hardly seemed to care as he bred with hands on her waist. The receiver tried to remain on knees and hands, but the effort was too much. It was already difficult that she shook like a small tree in a storm. Sweat ran down her body as the session reached its thirty-minute mark.

“This meat pocket feels great,” Biz remarked. He wrapped arms around Yang’s chest to grab the breasts and give them a good squeeze. The fingers twerked at the tips like they tried to milk a cow’s udder. Comparing this simile to her position disgusted Yang. It was even more humiliating that she didn’t put up a fight regardless of exhaustion and Aura cancellation. The worst thought she had on this was that she liked it too much to even bother freeing herself.

“Fuck, so good. I’m gonna cum.”

“What?! No!” Yang cried in pain when hands took hold of her hair like the strands were reigns. Her titties flung about from the wild humps. The Faunus also intensified his movements, stretched out the last tight bits of his lover’s vagina. “No, don’t cum. Don’t!”

Biz pushed the blonde into the ground. He also jammed his penis into invade the womb with its tip. Yang grunted as a small bump took shape in her stomach. Her partner let go of the hair to instead grab the arms. This new hold helped keep the phallus inside, ensure every given essence found its mark inside the tainted pussy.

Dumbfounded by the insemination, Yang let out a loud squeal. Heat ran all over her insides; semen leaked through the plugged hole. Full of cream, she moaned with a mixture of anger and horniness.

This pose ended after Biz released the gal. When her front collapsed on the floor, he pulled out his penis from the hole. Yang moaned as the thick mass left the pussy to let a small river of cream flood the ground. The smell of natural grime filled her nostrils as she tried to catch her breath.

“Round one’s done. Time for round two.”

Yang tried to protest. Her words didn’t stop the Faunus from reinserting the cock back inside to repeat the recent dance. Her pleas soon became unintelligent howls as Biz fucked her through so many positions and orgasms. His powerful hands left bruises and marks all over her skin - slaps left the largest prints.

Although the pain still existed throughout their union, Yang soon found she could not help but respond to the pleasure. She - or rather her body - started to bounce and hop to match the Faunus’s rhythm.

“Ooh, looks like my big cock’s tamed you, Goldilocks. Can’t wait to get another load of my semen?”

“Fuck you.” Yang repeated the first word after Biz piledrove his meat inside. The horse went at it rough in this missionary pose. Sensitive from long coitus, the woman moaned with a raspy voice.

The Faunus cackled, “Fuck you too, bitch,” before he pushed his lover’s legs further above her head. He moved his body forward so the dick could journey in deep, ensure its head made out with the womb. “Gonna give it to you so hard. I’m about to show you how a real mating press is done.”

This intimate contact earned shrills from the receiver. Biz chuckled, “So wait, shouldn’t I call you mommy? Unless you’re sterile or useless, this next one is gonna do it. Shit, thinking how much bigger your milkers are going to grow is turning me on. Get fucking knocked up already.”

Yang shrieked as she came again. Biz’s slower thrusts signaled that he was about to make true on his word. When she realized there was little reason to struggle against the inevitable, the gal hugged his neck. Her arms clamped down harder when the semen filled her insides.

The blonde growled as she tried to take in air, cool her heated body down. Her cum donor’s salty essence and stink blanked her mind. Left with unstable sanity, Yang couldn’t deny there was some joy in having sex with a well-endowed beast like Biz.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” The horse turned Yang’s face with one hand. He mashed his lips into hers to shove tongue down the throat. The blonde managed to kiss back. When his hand combed through her hair - stimulated cranium nerves, she groaned into his mouth. The lip locking ended after the dark man reared his head and rose onto his knees. His penis got out of the pussy with a pop, meat finally flaccid. Its exposure left a raw powerful scent that smelled like something from the sewer.

“You gave me what I wanted. As promised, we’ll leave your sister alone.” Biz reached for the Collar to snap it off. As Yang felt relieved by these results, a part of her experienced disappointment. Next came guilt after came the thought that she felt somewhat sad that the biggest, darkest cock she’s ever had was never going to be available again.

“Well, that’s for now. I still want to fuck that fine puss puss again.” The Faunus wagged his eyebrows as he put his clothes back on, a fast task thanks to their simple designs. “And _when_ that belly starts to grow, we’ll talk again. Stay fit, don’t eat shit, and keep in touch. You got my number, could call in case you want a good time without getting your baby sis involved.”

The Faunus swaggered off towards the door. Yang watched his fit, muscular form disappear. Alone, she remained on the floor because her body was too sore from the hard fucking. This gave her time to think on Biz’s offer and her options.

Once she found some strength in legs, the blonde got up. After she gathered the shreds of her remaining clothes, the gal limped off towards the exit. She hoped to reach the locker room where she could take a quick shower, wipe down all traces of sex - semen and other colorful fluids - before anybody noticed. Yang made this effort unaware of the fact that today was not a safe day, that one of Biz’s tailed swimmers took root inside a fertile egg. This result wouldn’t bear fruit until many weeks later, when the impregnated Human puked through her first morning sickness.


End file.
